warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Slantedmuzzle's Chance
You might be asking "HEY YO VIX Y U WRITING A FANFIC WHEN WE'RE RE-VAMPING THIS SHIZZLE??" Well, ... ... ... I dunno (actually it's an idea I've had for a while and I'm in the mood for writing ;3) ... ... ... Just go with it... Before we start.... You should get to know a bit about what you're about to read. This is a warriors fanfic orly? Buuut! But but buutttt this is *whispers* a canonical fanfiction. Dunnn Dunn Dunnnn! So, this fic is going to be in an alternate universe taking place during Crookedstar's Promise but instead of Crookedstar slipping and breaking his jaw, Oakheart would break his... *gasp* I'm probably not the first person to think of this but... This is my take on it :D Prolog (it's gonna be pretty by the book right now but eh whateves lol) Wind and rain surged through the forest, up rooting plants and tearing down branches of trees. Cats ran back and forth as the river’s banks over flowed and engulfed their home. RiverClan warriors hung onto the scattered remains of dens and nests and evacuated the hardly recognizable camp. Thankfully, most of the cats were out of the camp and safely huddled in the forest. “Hailstar!” Cried a grey she-cat. Her voice was muffled from the terrified kit in her mouth, another on clinging to her back. The RiverClan leader had his ears flattened as more rain came down faster and harder. He steadied himself as water surged around his paws, soaking him more. “Hailstar!” Echomist yowled again. She pointed at a nest that was caught in the current of the river. A mewling kit was digging its claws into the twigs as the nest fell apart. Hailstar dove from where he was standing to save his kit, getting there just in time. He picked up the soaking wet scrap by it’s scruff and thrusted it to Timberfur. “Take Volekit to the elder’s den! Echomist, follow him!” He ordered as another surge of water came through. The sky lit up in white as a loud boom of thunder shook the earth. “Shellheart!” Hailstar called to his deputy. “What’s your opinion?” “The water’s rising fast, the elder’s den isn’t going to be safe much longer.” The dappled grey tom responded. “We’ll have to abandon camp!” “Head for high ground!” Hailstar called to the cats still in the camp. He bounded down from his position, cats following him fearfully. They headed toward the forest as another thunder boom shook the area. “Wait,” Shellheart stopped halfway up the slope. “Where’s Rainflower?” “Right here!” Called a pale grey queen as she hobbled up the path, her belly round with unborn kits. “Are you alright?” Shellheart asked his mate. “I will be when I get my paws dry.” She said with a shake of her pelt. A small dappled white she-cat hurried after her. “She’s been having pains.” “Are the kits coming now Brambleberry?” Shellheart asked. “I don’t know yet” The medicine cat answered. “Go and help Hailstar,” Rainflower nudged Shellheart. “I’ll be fine.” Shellheart turned away, taking one last glance at her before plunging back into the swirling waters. The RiverClan leader and deputy helped cat after cat reach the forest. The water was the highest any of them had ever seen. Hailstar checked each of what was left of the dens in camp finding no more cats. Once he thought the camp was cleared, he swam across to the forest, the strong current tugging at his paws. “The rest of you move up into the trees,” Hailstar ordered. Behind him, Rainflower uttered a low moan. “Are you alright?” Shellheart asked alarmed. Brambleberry pressed her nose into Rainflower’s flank. “The kits are coming.” “Right now?” Shellheart demanded. “Kits won’t wait out a storm.” Brambleberry retorted. “We must get her somewhere safe.” “Take her to the middle of the trees,” Shellheart pointed with his tail. “The water never reaches that far.” “That’ll take too long.” Brambleberry glanced up at the wide, low branch of an oak tree that hung over head. “Do you think you can get her up there?” “I will if I have to.” He said as he grabbed Rainflower’s scruff and heaved her up the tree. (Erm… I’m gonna do a time skippy… Kit birth descriptions aren’t my most fav thing to read in the series… And I don’t feel comfortable writing one… Sorry ‘bout that. Here *shoves lolli pop at you* for you troubles I guess?) “They’re perfect.” Shellheart purred as he gazed at his newborn sons. Rainflower purred as she rubbed against his cheek. “ I name this one Oakkit for the oak that protected us from the flood,” she touched the one kit with her nose.” And this one Stormkit for the storm that drove us here.” “Kits born in a storm like this are destined for greatness.” Shellheart looked at his kits proudly. “Too bad they both can’t be leaders of RiverClan.”